Thoughts Of a Green Elf
by iluvmeandsodoyou
Summary: Have you ever wondered what its like to be in Beast Boy's head? Well this is a story about him, and his diary. This is my first story ever, so don't flame. thanx! Read and review! Chapter 10rnup! Okay i just changed it to pg, just because...
1. SuperbOwl Sunday

A/N: Okay this is my first fic ever, so go easy. All of these random events of Beast Boy, are from his point of view, they're in his diary/journal. They are my ideas, so don't steal them for your stories plz.

anyway...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Teen Titans. Or ring pops, or hersheys.

Dear Diary, Today is the best day ever! The superbowl! I'm voting for the Eagles, and Cyborg is voting for the Patriots. I can't wait.

Dude, you wanna know what is so unfair! Robin bought tickets for him and Starfire, like a date! And Cy and i don't get to go! Raven is very thankful that she doesn't have to go.

Raven is creepy, no matter what they say...

Oh one more thing, Cy and whent shopping yestewrday, and now we have two bags of gummy bears, a bag of chocolate hearts, ring pops, hershey bars, and a whole bunch of other stuff...Cyborg gave me the option of picking what we have for supper, and then he got really mad 'cause i got tofu easter bunnies. (Kind of like those puff things except tofu.)

-Beast Boy

A/N: This is really short i know, and its really dumb, it'll get better, but not much longer. it's 'spose to be short. Please review. 


	2. Community Service

A/N: Okay, one of my reviewers pointed out that i have a number of spelling errors on my first chap. So i will try to change that soon. And i will make sure i have none in this chap. thanx for all of your lovely reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, i don't. But when I dominate the world...

Dear Diary,  
Today Robin suggested that Cyborg and I do some Community service, I don't know why-(well actually it has something to do with Raven and whipped cream, and the firestation...and now the whole city has a smooth layer of white creamy sugary stuff...)-So We're going to go clean up some highway down by Ben's.

If there's anything worse then having to morph into a slug, climbing down the sewer pipe then morphing into a dog a licking up all the junk down there with your tongue, please don't tell me.

We picked up a whole bunch of paper, and Wrappers from various different fast food places...And every once and a while we found a tire or something big and heavy like that...

After several hours of cleaning, Robin came with the R-Cycle to come get us, we dragged ourselves all the way back to the tower. Only to see that Starfire was cooking...But the worse was yet to come, Robin said;

"You guys did good, tomorrow you can get all that whipped cream out of every crevice.

Cyborg let out a sigh and stared at me...I could've sworn that Raven let out a snicker, and that was not a good sign...

Beast Boy 

A/N: Okay it was longer than the previous one, and more humorous. Please Review. 


	3. Whpped Cream

A/N: Well, yesterday i got me first flame...Boo hoo is me...I hope it wasn't one of you 'loyal reviewers.' Anyway, I'm in a great state of depression currently. So this story will be sad. Of course Beast Boy's point of sadness is different then the rest of ours...heheehehehehehhehehehehe!

Disclaimer: No i do not own Teen Titans.

Dear Diary, Today, as you know Robin did a very horrible thing, a very very horrible thing...He made Cyborg and I clean up all the...Whipped cream...

Starfire volunteered to help, but Robin wouldn't let her.

Raven...Raven just laughed and blew up the TV...sigh.

What's even worse, is that I was the one who had to morph into an elephant and suck up all that nasty white stuff with my nose, and then i had to blow it out again into the trash can...BLECK! And then even though Robin had told them not too, Raven and Starfire cam to watch. Well actually Raven came to gloat, and Star wanted to help. ( again something Robin told her not to...)

Starfire grabbed a bit of the white stuff off of a building, and stuck it into her mouth. She made a disgusted face, she squeezed her arms together and a starbeam shot out of her eyes. She then flew into the sky at a tremendous speed, and we haven't seen her since...

We finally got done, and once again Robin came to pick us up. We kinda ran and hid though, cause we figured he'd be mad that we lost Starfire. He called for us a few times and then sighed and left. Cyborg and I went into a dark alleyway, and Cyborg started a fire it caught onto my ears a few times, but that doesn't really matter.

Unfortunately we had forgotten one thing...Raven.

About after 15 minutes, she came up driving the T-Car. I wanted to stay in hiding...But Cyborg gave us away when he stood up and yelled;

"Get out of my car you maniac!"

Of course he didn't realize it was Raven, for all he knew it was Gizmo...Of course the fact remained that it was Raven, and she was angry. We were forced into the car forced to buckle up, and forced to sit quietly, which was the worse of them all...

When we arrived at the Tower Robin was running around like crazy calling out: " Ah! Where's Starfire! Where is she!" Raven, Cyborg and I stared at him for a long time. Eventually Robin noticed that we where here. He started walking towards us very angrily. He grabbed me by the collar and yelled into my ear...

"You lost her! Didn't you?" I gasped, and Cyborg grabbed my pants until they almost came off, trying to get me away from Robin...Luckily Raven was there and she was quite able (and very willing) to use her powers to tighten my belt, and to separate us from this little tug-o-war...Then after we were set back on the ground, Robin walked towards Raven, and she instantly said:

"Quit being jerks and help me find her." Robin frowned...

After a long two minutes of uncomfortable silence Robin said:

"If she's not home by tomorrow morning, we search for her..."

Well, that ends my day, after that Cyborg and I went into my room, now I'm writing in my diary, and he's writing his Will. Every once and a while you'd hear something like: "I better call a lawyer"  
-Beast Boy

A/N: Well, it's an okay chap. Plz Review, but no flames! plz! I beg of you! 


	4. Lost

A/N: Thank you for all of your lovely reviews. I'm so glad you liked the chapter. Anyway, I've decided to add something...Cyborg's Diary, yes in this chap I'm doing Cy's point of view. I might do the rest of the titans as well, though it'll be hard to get humor out of Raven. If you have any ideas for that, neomail me, or stick it in your reviews.

Disclaimer: Should I spell it out in math! Okay then...Leviathanofpower + Teen Titans Don't own. Thank you...Thank you...And I don't own Tylenol.

Dear Diary,  
Well my will is finished, if we don't find Starfire I might need it. After our little happy talk with Robin last night made me sure it'll be helpful.

We started our search at the usual place, The Ice Cream Shop. Robin took Frozen Deserts, Rae took Cold Cakes, BB took taste testing, and I took Ice Cream. I should've jumped for taste testing, it was freezing in there. Plus I got ice-cream in my circuts and then I started doing the hokey pokey, or so that's what Beast Boy said I was doing when they found me...I hadn't remembered much after the dipped fudge incident.

Well I guess ice-cream and Cyborg don't mix, but what does...Cake.

After The Ice Cream Shop we went to the Bakery, I immediately covered BB's mouth when Robin asked who wanted to do taste testing section, and I raised my hand and said:

"Me." Unfortunately, Robin then said...

"Oh wait, there isn't a taste testing section here, sorry."

I looked at Beast Boy, he was almost as upset as I was. I let go of his mouth, and looked at him again, he was laughing at the top of his lungs screaming "Ha ha!" I'll show him 'Ha ha!' Just as soon as Robin isn't looking.

Instead I had to go look through the icing section. Yes!

I thought that things were clearing up, that the silver lining had finally come...I was wrong.

I saw some icing, it looked so good...I stuck my finger in, but I couldn't get it out. It was stuck! My finger was metal and this icing was like ice, in fact is was ice, flavored frozen mini popsicles, that they stick on cakes for a weird effect. But who cares what it was for, my finger was stuck. I yelled for help, and it came. First a chef came with a wrench, that didn't work. Then Beast Boy came and offered to eat my finger out, that I wouldn't let him do...Finally robin came and tried his boomerang, that didn't work either. By that time I felt like i had touched dry ice, it hurt so bad, although my body parts are metal I can feel pain, it's an extra feature.

Raven came and used her powers to melt the ice...Finally, a few more minutes, and my finger just woulda fell off.

We went back to the search, We went to the 'Mall of Shopping' which no matter how ridiculous it is...That was the name of the mall.

Now usually any mention of shopping would make a guys head pop off, but we weren't here to shop we were here to search. Search we did. Robin got the north Wing, Raven got the South Wing, BB got the East Wing, and I got the West Wing (If you've ever seen Beauty and the Beast then this would be scary.)

Every now and then I'd see someone that I thought looked like Starfire, but it turned out just to be a civilian. Then I heard someone screaming, like they were in pain. I ran as fast as I could to see what was going on, turned out it was just some fan girls screaming cause Robin was in the same store as them...Robin's so lucky.

After a while I had a huge headache from searching up and down everywhere. So I went to get some Tylenol. I walked into a Pharmacy, and I saw someone with red hair. I was pretty sure it wasn't Starfire so I just walked by...I went up, bought something for my head and then sat down next to the red haired person.

I noticed that she was drinking an entire bottle of Toothpaste.Drinking it,I stared and her and said:

"Are you okay?"She turned towards me and it was Starfire. "Starfire!"

"Please remind me to never eat white stuff again." I quickly called everyone else on my communicator. They were all very excited, especially Robin.

We went home and watched a movie, since Starfire was gone, we let her choose. It seems we were watching another one of those documentaries on hot-dogs.

Please remind me never to lose a tamaranian, and if I do remind me not to find it again.  
Cyborg (superstar)

A/N: Okay I might change it back to a Beast Boy thing if you guys don't like it, plz review. 


	5. Mumbo Jumbo!

A/N: Sorry I didn't update for like ever. My brother wouldn't get off the computer. Anyway I got another flame the other day but it was sent to me in neo-mail. Look if you're going to flame me just sign your own pen name and tell me why you don't like it. It's no use trying to please everyone but I'm gonna try. 

PyroChica: Good idea i think I will take your advice and do mostly Beast Boy but occasionally the other Titans.

So yes...This chapter is about Beast Boy's diary.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Teen Titans...Sigh, glad I got that off my chest...

* * *

Dear Diary,  
After yesterday, I've decided never to go to the mall again. Why? Why? Why do you ask why? Because they have corn dogs! Corn Dogs! Nice and MEATY! I hate it, it's nasty. Cyborg loved it, and he ate his corn dog right next to me, like he was trying to be annoying!

Robin placed a few more rules for Cyborg and I. From now on, if he came we couldn't run away, and to Starfire he said: "If I tell you to do something, you do it."

I'm so excited...Not! All we need is more rules! You know I'd really like to be in charge sometimes, I would take out all those ugly rules. But since I'm not, I have to obey Robin's dumb rules.

He also decided that we can't do community service, what a relief. Although Starfire is kind of upset.

I was sitting on my bed reading the Sunday funnies, when the little beeper thing went off. There was trouble and it was up to Beast Boy to save the day!

We arrived at the seen seeing that Mumbo Jumbo was out of prison again, and this time he used his wand and his hat to make us miserable. Starfire would attack from the side, Robin would attack from the front, but every time he used his wand to shoot water at robin, and throw bombs at Starfire, or something like that.

I stared at Raven and she nodded her head. You see earlier today after Robin had set all of his rules in place, we made up some moves. The one that Raven and I did was the perfect one to use in this situation. Raven would blast me with a thick black aura, and I would morph into a bull and run towards it head first, then the aura would push me back the way I came Mumbo would be to confused to know what was going on.

We tried it, and sure enough Mumbo was pushed backwards in the confusion. Sure my head felt like my head had a huge gash in it, from hitting that black stuff so hard, but it was worth it, a bad guy was back in jail where he belonged, I did good...Or so Robin tells me.

That pretty much sums up my day.

Beast Boy

* * *

A/N: As I said I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, and seriously me ish sorry! 


	6. Beach Party!

A/N:Okay I have an excuse, I was grounded, for a long-o time, well actually not that long but hey, that's all I got. Anyway, this chapter is once again from Beast Boy's point of view. 

Disclaimer: Guess what, I don't own Teen Titans, wow, no way!

* * *

Dear Diary,  
After a set of rules, it's nice to calm down to relax, get used to everything, and that's why we decided to have a trip to the beach. When we go to the beach we don't jump off the Tower, we actually go to the beach...And the beach is around 120 minutes away which is...Umm...21/2 hours...no wait...um...Maybe just 1 hour...Uh...You know what, I think I'll stick with 120 minutes.

Anyway, we had to drive for a long time! I had to go to the bathroom around half way, and all Cyborg did was yell at me for not going before we left.

We finally got to the beach, I went swimming, and so did Raven, but that's only because Cyborg threw us both in, well actually I put up a real fight, I turned all hunky and started punching Cyborg, but it was no use...I...Eh...Got a bit wet. Raven would have put up a fight too, but she and Cyborg made a deal, that if Cyborg turned off the radio, Raven would have to go swimming.

Starfire and Robin, they...Well Robin kind of stared at Starfire in her bikini. That was nasty,but hey Star was...wow. Raven on the other hand simply pulled off her cape, and swam in her costume. Cyborg of course didn't go swimming 'cause if he had, he would have rust.

As the sun began to set, we jumped back in the T-car and were off.

When we got home we had to get in bad...Nuts!

Beast Boy

* * *

A/N: Okay, I may have gone too far with the whole Starfire swimsuit, but it was fun. Oh and I found a good pic of them at the beach, I didn't draw it, but it fits with the story:  
http:hs. 


	7. Pranks

A/N: Okay I have many excuses, but it'd take to long to explain them all...I guess...I mean of course it would! Um...yeah... 

Disclaimer: Actually, I don't own Teen Titans, isn't that amazing?

* * *

Dear Diary,  
Today I pulled 5 pranks on Raven, starting with breakfeast...

1. She was having rice, so i simply spat in it as soon as I saw it on the table.

2. Then I stuck a toy spider in the shower, right before her usaul bath time. (During her shower time I heard a high pitched scream, coming from the bathroom.

3. Then I went into the bathroom, (again) and sprayed green paint all over the black toothbrush.

4. Since Raven owns all the books on the book shelf, I came up and ripped out a whole bunch of pages out of one.

5. Last but not least, I pulled the greatest prank ever, raven was downstairs meditating, and everyone else was playing volleyball on the roof top. It was a perfect opportunity! I was in the common room, when suddenly it hit me, I quickly blind folded myself, and ran upstairs, I turned into the closest room, which I was sure was raven's...Then I started to rip things and throw them apart, it was so much fun! Finally I decided that I had done good enough, and I opened my blindfold...But then I realized that it was the evidence room I had went into, Raven's was another staircase up!

"Oh no..." I said scared that Robin would, like...kill me!"At least the other pranks worked." Or so I thought.

I went to go tell Cyborg of my success, he was sitting out of the game, he decided to watch and to see what would happen...With Starfire and Robin, playing volleyball.

"Hey Cyborg, guess what I did to raven."

"What?"

"I spat in her rice."

"Raven didn't have rice, she had eggs..."

"Who had the rice?" It was then that Cyborg cranked his metal neck around, he had the most angry face, that he had ever had...It was then I realized who had the rice...

After several beatings, I went to tell Robin of my success. Now Robin was still playing volleyball, but I decided to talk to him anyway...

"Hey Robin."

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of a game!"

"Dude, It'll only take a sec."

"Fine, but hurry up."

"Okay...What would you say if I told you that I pulled a prank on Raven?"

"I'd say that you're stupid, then I'd ground you...What kind of prank?"

"Well...Nevermind."

Then I went to Starfire's side of the field.

"Guess what I did."

"What?"

"I put green paint on raven's black toothbrush, and then I stuck a spider in the shower right before she got in, and a few other things..." She stared at me, and then opened her mouth so I could see her teeth, they where green.

"Uh oh..." After, a few other beatings...Robin came and grabbed me by the shirt...

"So you where the one who put that spider in the bath tub..." And then came the beatings...

Finally, everyone cooled down, but then I heard a yelling coming from the room downstairs, it was Raven's scream...

We all ran downstairs into the common room where the bookshelf was, and there sat raven as angry as ever, except alot more...

"Who did this!" She yelled holding the book that I ripped up, then everyone stared at me and I simply said..."I didn't do it."

Beatings...Beatings, and more beatings...At least they hadn't seen the evidence room...yet.

Beast Boy

* * *

A/N: they will find the evidence room shortly...don't worry...WHahahhahhahahhahah! 


	8. Running

A/N: This is a very happy day! I actually updated like, within 3 days...Or so...Anyway, since I've done 6 BB chapters, I'm going to do a Robin chapter. This should be good...(emphasis on 'should'.) 

Oh, and Robin has a journal, not a diary.

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

Dear Journal,  
Beast Boy ruined the evidence room. We where all very angry with Beast boy and where basicly about to cut his throat. When suddenly Starfire started screaming, we all ran to see what was going on...The evidence room had been tottaly fried.

I've grounded Beast Boy for 2 months. That means no tv, no going outside (unless it's and emergency,) and absolutely, no eating tofu. Which hopefully will keep him from doing that again.

Cyborg bought this big stick, and now we're off to spank him. But when we reached his room he was gone, and the window was open. There was a note on his bed, so I picked it up and started to read it.

It said this:

Hello everyone at the tower,

I have run away and will not return until I have learned to be responsible, and to stop pulling pranks.

However, there are a few things that Iam very sorry for.

1. Accidenlty spitting in Cyborgs rice.

2. Slipping and not purpously painting Star's toothbrush.

3. For going nuts and wripping up the evidence room.

4. For not being in my right mind and destoying Raven's book.

5. For sticking a fake spider in the bath tub.

6. And for turning into a rat and chewing up everyones left shoe. Oh nuts they didn't know that! Stinking permanent pens. Wait someones coming where to go, where to go, out window yes! Thats it!

BB

All the other titans could say was.

"Oh, Beast Boy..." -Cyborg

"Beast Boy!" -Starfire

"Yippee! I mean...How could he do that..." -Raven

I know it was all my fault, I knew he didn't like all my rules...What have I done...?

Robin

* * *

A/N: Okay since Beast Boy is gone, the next chap will be taken in the same time zone but from Beast Boy's perspective. 


	9. Soto and His Dog!

A/N: Okay peoples who read my stories, there are a few things you have to remember when reading my stories. You need to remember stuff from the previous chapter, and you need to remember that I don't always do BB's diary. 

That said lets move on.

As I said in the last chapter this is from Beast Boy's perspective, and it takes place in the same time zone as the last chap.

Disclaimer: You know I tried to think up some hilarious thing to say for the disclaimer, but now that it finally comes time to say something I tottaly forget what I should say, Oh well...Here it is: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Dear Diary, I have done wrong and now I know what I should do, I shall run away and I shall not come back for a long time.

I shall run to where I cannot be found ever, then as soon as Robin and the rest of them have calmed down I will return. If Robin wants to come get me, thats his problem, because I will not let him find me. I just have to sneak downstairs, get some tofu, and write a letter, a small simple letter, of apoligizing and other things.

And...I...uhh...just have to figure out where...I'm gonna...go...hehheh...Other than that its all figured out.

Here are my ideas:

Titans East T-Tower

The Basement (scawy...scawy)

The T-Sub

Ben's

Some forgotten house

Okay, so i have a few choices here...Unfortaunetly, there's a problem with every single one of them...They're not near a good supply, of tofu. Ecept for maybe the Titans East T-Tower, but then they'd drag me back home...Where to go...? Where to go...?

I got it! I'll go to Soto, and hang out with him and his dog! It'll be so much fun!

Wait, Soto lives on a different planet, how am I 'spose to get there? Duh! I'll use the T-sub! Split it into my own little space ship, and fly off! I'm fairly certain that soto right near Tamaran, Star's planet, so if I could just use the T-subs previous space flight cordinates, I can find it easily, piece of cake!

Oh no, someone's coming I gotta go!

Beast Boy

* * *

A/N: it wasn't too bad, or too short, Aye? Now Soto is from Every Dog Has His Day, so if you haven't seen that you probablywont get it. So if you havent read a review on:

wfdottoonzonedotnet/WF/teentitans/episodes/everydoghashisday


	10. Rocks, rock me socks

A/N:So, hi...I have no excuse for not updating...Wait something just hit! Yeah...Sure, that'll work...Um...Well you see, I had a extreme, paperclip thing...Yeah... 

A.K.A: Absolutely Nothing...Sowwy...

Disclaimer:Guess what...If you haven't figured out that I don't own Teen Titans, you probably won't, but you know...I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

Dear Diary,  
Well here I am, sitting down on a rock next to the Tower, I can't get to the T-sub 'cause Cyborg's in there, grrr...So basicaly, I can't leave the planet. 

So I'll go...Somewhere, yes somewhere! I'm such a jean-yus, did i spell that right? Oh who cares I'm a jean-yus!  
Egads! I'm also going nuts! And I've only be gone an hour, but it feels like forever, my back hurts, and owww! My butt, Ahhh! Sorry sharp rocks...

(2 hours later)

Nobody knows the trouble I've s-e-e-n, Nobody knows my sorr--o--ws, nobody knows the trouble I've s-e-ee-e-ee-ee-e-ee-ee-e-en--I'm dead, aren't I? I see a light, no...wait, thats just the sun. I'm so hungry! Rocks, eat rocks Beast Boy, that'll make you happy...

I ate some rocks, they where good. And then I heard my name being called...

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy, where are you! I'm sorry I was so mean, please come back!" It was Robin, he sounded like he was coming out the door, so I hid beneath a slightly elevated rock.

"Yes, please join us our dear green friend!" That was of course starfire.

"Yeah man, we all know Robin can't play game-station." Cyborg of course.

"Hey!"

"What, I'm just trying to make him come back."

"Yeah, well, don't make me run away in the proccess!" I couldn't help but let out a snicker...A simple snicker, that was, as a matter of fact, heard by...sigh...Raven...Great there goes my cover.

"Uhh...This might be a good time to mention, I think I heard someone, and I think that someone is Beast Boy, so if you'll stop yelling at eachother we might find him."

I could tell they where searching, by their loud stomps, and by the fact that I could see them.

I pushed myself harder to the ground, and curled up as best as I could, but it was to no use, Starfire inocently lifted the rock over me and screamed in my ear...

"I FOUND HIM! I FOUND HIM!" Starfire gave me a famous death-hug, until the point of unableness to breath. "Oh friend, we are so joyous you have returned!

Okay right now, I can't wright, mainly because my hands, my feet, and my head are all going very purple.

Beast Boy

* * *

A/N: Okay just so you know, Jean-yus as Beast Boy spells it, is intupreted genius. Thank you for reading I hope to update soon. 


	11. Autograph Mishap

A/N: Well, it seems you guys where dissapointed with my last chapter, yeah well...I was too. 

PyroChica: I do have major writers block, and I hope to make it up to you with this chap, tell me if its still junk please.

titanfan: If it seems to you Beast Boy is too idiotic in my story, please tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, and yes I am uber evil...

* * *

Dear Diary,

Robin has apoligized 10 million times at least, and I'm no longer grounded, and thats obviously a plus. I have had an interesting experience, but have decided never to run away again.

Now that I have had a chance to cool down, and be fine, I've decided that I will make up everything that I did to everybody.

I let Robin work-out with me, and of course I won. It was fairly easy, I just morphed into and elephant and sat on him.

I went shopping with Starfire, that was okay,'cause we got to go an all-vegtable restaurant. The only downside is when I had to get my nails done.

I helped work on Mario brothers with Cyborg, he's been at it for a couple of years.

I helped raven by...Well actually, I just stayed out of her hair, but its kind of impossible to stay tottaly away from her.

I helped myself, by eating all the tofu I could eat.

Now I can get to more important things. Like...Like...Um, what does a superhero do on an average day? Since when do superheros have average days! Oh well...I'll just sit here, staring at the ceiling, for all...Eternity--No! This is so boring, what am I supposed to do! Now that I'm done being Mr. Do everyhting for you, and Mr. Prankathon, I have nothing to do! Nothin'!

later

Dear Diary, Yes I'm still staring at the ceiling, although I'm now listening to 'Switcfoot.'

later

Dear Diary,  
I hate you...I'm so bored...

later

Dear Diary, I really hate you...die...

later

Dear Diary,  
Uhh...I like wasting ink...

later

Dear Diary,  
There I was sitting on my bed when suddenly there's a knock at my door.  
There was some little kid sitting there...Maybe around 10-12, I'm not really sure.

She wanted to know if she could have my autograph. Which was weird because usually, they want Starfire's signature.

But, nevertheless, i signed my signature. I gave it back to her, and was surprised to what she asked next.

"Your beast boy?"

I then replied with:

"Yeah...So?" She then started to laugh histerically, at me, I wasn't sure why? I wanted to punch her but i couldn't...

"Whats it to you!" I said kind of annoyed and angry.

"You're a superhero?"

"Well...Yeah."

"You're green."

"So?"

"Your a shrimpy loser?"

"What!"

"Thanks for the signature, loser." Before she leff, she shook her head and mustered: "Where's the real Beast boy...?"

"What the! I am the real Beast Boy!"

"No you aren't, my sister said that you where...Attractive, your ugly."

"Well, I hate to brag, but yes I'm very attractive..."

"Fine, if your who you say you are, morph into a gorrilla."

"Sure." So I morphed into a gorrilla, and she started to scream like something had bit her...

"You...Are...Beast...Boy!"

"Hate to say i told you so, but I...Oh you know the rest." I said morphing back into human form.

Surprisingly, she ran out the door, screaming something...It was very weird.

Beast boy

* * *

A/N: Okay, will wright more soon...plz review. 


	12. Apology

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated. I will not ad a real chapter for a while yet. I have to do something for my sister before I can write a real chapter. I cannot give you all the details for it is personal. I'm sorry for making you wait so long for even a simple explanation. My most sincere apology to my readers, my stalkers, and to my sister. Please forgive me.

Yes that means that this is not a chapter to my story it is simply a note of apology. I hope to update in 2 weeks. Give me that much more time. Once again, sorry.


End file.
